Return of a hero, Rediscovery
by Sierra 888
Summary: Years after the events of halo 3 Cortana wakes the cheif to a new age in the galaxy. Warning: first fanfic, OC presence, Bad sence of humor.  Disclaimer: I don't own halo, if i did i would be very happy,
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Chapter 1-awakening

A low rumble emanated from the ancient hulk that once was the Forward unto dawn, now only half a ship drifting eternally in the dark void of space. Her hull bore many a scar from battles long forgotten. Deep in the bowls of the lost ship lights flickered, doors opened and closed, all except one. Behind that door lay humanity's saviour, frozen in time in a pitch black room. A lone pedestal flickers with purple sparks in the centre of the room, surrounded by bolts forming a purple-blue thunder storm swirling around it. Slowly, the bolts were taking form into Cortana; after years of rampancy they finally were moving into meta-stability.

She had no clue of how long they'd been drifting – she'd lost count roughly 3 years into rampancy. All Cortana knew was that now was the time to awaken. As if acknowledging these events, a dark cloud spread out in space, enveloping itself around the ship.

"_Time to wake up john... _"

**so, first chapter of my first fanfic, review if you want, constructive Constructive criticism accepted,**

**until the next chapter, l8r**


	2. Chapter 2 Dark shadows

Chapter 2-dark shadows I felt a sudden feeling of warmth, followed by a flood of memories; names, faces, life, sacrifice, the covenant, Halo, the flood, guilty spark, the ark and more sacrifice, the dawn, and Cortana, the sound of her voice, and light.

"Chief! Wake up!"

My first reactions: burst out of the pod, find cortana, deal with the problem.

And so I booted the cryo pod open.

"Cortana"

Before I could ask what the problem was a violent explosion tore through the ship. Immediately, I grabbed cortana and made for the nearest hull breach, blowing a bulk head open in the process. Speeding through with my t-pack, I narrowly got a hold of an exposed pipe, almost slinging the two of us toward the dark silhouette that appears to be getting closer.

"What am I looking at cortana?"

"I don't know, it's artificial and BIG."

As the silhouette got closer it became more ship like. I couldn't make out the type or any markers, but it was obviously bigger than a super carrier.

"How long?"

"About 30 seconds, then they'll be in stepping range. Why don't we give our guests a little surprise?"

Before she'd finished that sentence I had already moved into the depths of the Dawn, grabbed a ma5c assault rifle, a shotgun and a full belt of grenades.

"Give em hell chief"

"If I get the chance"

A sudden and loud clang alerted us that they were aboard. Turning my light out, I gained the advantage of stealth: they wouldn't see me coming. Near immediately, a small squad moved down the hall into the armoury with me. One of the enemy seemed to look right at me. He walked on having mistaken me for a spare suit of armour. I couldn't see the intruders well, but their armour appeared to have some dim lights. Their visors reflective like a giant cat's eye glowed in the dark. Soon they started to leave the armoury, and I pursued in hopes of cornering them and eliminating them. I followed them round the corner without noticing that they had stopped, and walked right into one of the enemy. It dropped its gun in a cry of alarm before I hit it in the back, effectively silencing it. But not before the others turned and fired. I returned fire but didn't hit either of them. I watched the glowing red-blue rounds race past me, and heard the ominous sounds as they hit the walls and my rounds hit metal. Just as I managed to make one of them out, my gun clicked. Looking down at my ammo counter, I realised I had an empty clip. Mentally, I cursed the change to 32 round clips.

"Look out Chief!"

Before I could properly process this warning, my shields failed with a startling warning siren. I looked to where id been hit and I realised my shoulder plate had melted completely with one hit.

"Tactical advice chief: RUN!"

Naturally, running was the best option considering they had knocked out my shields. I was looking for a maintenance shaft, whilst dodging squads appearing from every doorway. Finally I got to the shaft, just for another squad to come charging out which made me have to keep running until I ran round a corner into a bulkhead.

"Can you open it cortana?"

"Give me a few minutes"

The sound of footsteps getting closer and closer

"Cortana!"

"Patience Chief it's a pressurized compartment in there!"

As the footsteps got closer, lights started shining round the corner, and what sounded like orders were being barked.

"CORTANA!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT JOHN!"

Seconds later the door slid open and I rushed into the room, sealing the door behind me. I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. Then suddenly the door started to glow with heat, as sparks started to burn through. I moved away quickly so as to avoid being cut in half. I hardly noticed something moving until I was suddenly lifted off the floor (since I was only able to stay on the floor with magnetic boots, it wouldn't have been hard). Quickly, I realized I couldn't breathe. Whatever it is it was crushing my windpipe. My vision started fading to black when I was suddenly thrown to the ground. I felt a boot crushing the air out of my lungs, until I felt too tired to stay awake. I could hear Cortana calling, but it was too distant for me to understand.

"John!"

**well chapter 2, please review,**** let me know if you spot an error, I don't own halo,  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Old friends

Chapter 3-old friends

My eyes slowly opened to reveal bright lights, then, suddenly I realized I had no armour on. Looking around I could see dozens of beds, tubes and vials of medicines, on the left wall appeared to be a terminal of some kind,

"_Good you're awake now, I'll have to tell the marine to forget the glass of water_"

On the right side of my bed was an AI podium with Cortana sitting there looking somewhat bored,

"What happened?"

"_Turns out that it was a UNSC battle ship, and the borders were marines_"

"I was beaten by marines?"

"**No, that was me**"

Looking to my left I saw the owner of that voice, an armour clad Spartan standing roughly 8 foot 6,

"_Chief, meet Spartan 888, combat rank chief grade 9, acting captain of the hawk_"

"Erm, hi?"

"**Hi**"

"_Chief you've met him before_"

"I have?"

"_Yes, he rigged your chair to blow back on harvest; it's why you don't sit down_"

"**Yeah, that was fun**"

"Did I get him back for it?"

"_You tried, and failed_"

"**Yeah, you filled a bucket with goo and stuck a message in it, **

**_with love from the chief _****but then you forgot, and few minutes later came back with a general because I was still asleep. Just as the general walked in you remembered the goo, splattered the general, and the bucket hitting the ground woke me. The general found the message and threatened a Court Marshal, he was run-through by an elite before he could have one"**

"Okay, what happen to the marine I hit?"

"**He's having a nice relaxing nap, he's fine**"

"Tell him I said sorry"

"**No prob, anyhow if your fit to walk then I have orders to get you a new suit of armour, and a VBG**"

"_VBG chief?_"

"I don't know Cortana, what is a VBG?"

Suddenly everyone in the room started laughing, including 5 marines that I could swear weren't there a few minutes ago, as soon as they stopped laughing enough I got a reply

"**VBG Very Big Gun, as for those marines active camo**"

"I didn't even ask"

"**I saw it coming, anyhow let's get going; we can't have you reporting to oni in a medical gown**"

"_He has a point chief_"

"Very well, lead the way, Sir?"

"**Don't call me sir; I don't like the formalities, besides you do technically out rank me just not on this ship**"

It was a relatively short walk apparently they have a new protocol: have an armoury anywhere there is a med bay, dorms, or community area, on the way we passed some elites hanging out with OSDTs, and a community room with some marines and grunts playing cards, before we got to the armoury, it was filled with weaponry, and some heavy lockers, after a second cortana appeared on another podium,

"_He's a MJOLNIR s3 in case you forgot_"

"s3?"

"**Size 3, MJOLNIR goes up to size 20, I'm a size 18**"

Whilst he explained that he opened one of the lockers, revealing a suit of armour about my size,

"**That's the mk8, only suit in your size, it packs 1 second regen shields, and also they can take a much harder beating than the mk6,**"

It wasn't hard to put on, some sort of auto seal system, within seconds I had put on everything but the helmet, imeadeatly the suit seemed to get more comfortable,

"**Adaptive gel layer changes to suit your needs, put the helmet on you'll get the manual up, oh and don't forget, Halsey's waiting**"

After putting the helmet on the HUD lit up after a few seconds the user manual appeared on the screen, along with the words, "welcome to the MJOLNIR mk8 powered armour"

* * *

**sorry to have taken so long to update, i diddn't know anyone was interested (reviews help)**

**as warned major OC presence from this point on.**

**Now review, or i set my 8ft 6 Spartan commando on you,**

**you have been warned,**

**I do not own halo, just the OCs in this story... and the story!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Reclaimer

**hey guys,**

**just because some _ACTULY _reviewed with an opinion, i decided to give ya another chapter, ENJOY OR ELSE...**

* * *

Chapter 4-reclaimer

As I was reading the manual I noticed the date, 2669,

"Wait, 2669? It's 2669! I've been in cryo for 117 years?"

"**Yup, long time eh?**"

"Ok, how is Halsey alive? Where'd you find her anyway?"

"**Onyx, with blue team roughly 4 years ago, long story short none survived the following brute assault save for Halsey"**

"Wow, lucky her"

"**I know, they killed at least 4 Spartan IIs and still couldn't finish her off"**

"so, they killed Kelly huh? Must of been a lucky shot"

"**stray spike, went straight through her visor, not that hard considering how big it was"**

"must a been a huge battle, huh?

"**well they set a new record for most casualties suffered by us post war**"

"poor Kelly, I'll miss her"

"**I understand that... I miss Daisy**"

There was a long and gloomy silence before he spoke again

"**plug in Cortana, I think she's getting bored**"

"Oh yeah,"

I plugged Cortana into my helmet, mentally cursing myself for forgetting about her,

"Took your time john"

"Look I was busy being shocked at the fact I'd been in cryo for 117 years"

"**Ok that's armour, VBG later, TO THE BRIDGE!**"

We walked just round the corner again to a lift or rather 7 lifts,

"**We have such big ships now we need loads of lifts, although we do have stairs**"

The lift was bright white with purple lines, seconds later the door opened to the bridge, everyone stood to attention, someone yelled

"Captain on the deck!"

We were walking towards the front of the bridge, when I heard something behind me

"Reclaimer, it is good to see you properly"

Turning around I saw a Forerunner AI, its body was teardrop shaped and it had 3 eyes with a forerunner symbol in the middle of its eyes,

"**Chief, meet 05-032 Mendicant Bias**"

"Hey, didn't I talk to you on the ark?"

"Correct reclaimer"

"Wait, you didn't call me reclaimer on the ark"

"I know, I thought it would be funny"

"**Yeah he appears to have a sense of humour, unexpected but it gives me something to think about**"

"Wasn't the ark destroyed?"

"Correct, it would seem a ship made a copy of my program"

"In addition to roughly 70 yottabytes of data, we're still processing the data, and that's less than one percent of what was stored on the ark"

"Ok, so bias on the ark you said something about your sins?"

"They are many, so what of them"

"Well, what did you do? Tear stamps off letters?"

"What are these stamps and letter you speak of?"

"Yeah we don't use letters anymore remember? It's all email now"

"So why doesn't bias know?"

"Well, since we don't use them anymore we can't show him them, and what pages on the civilian web were virused by some thoughtful person"

"Chief"

"Yes Cortana?"

"I've been analyzing the data I had access to"

"Yes?"

"Firstly you're listed as M.I.A, secondly, there are no files on ONI, and thirdly I can't find anything saying how your _friend_ grew so tall so please ask, oh and bias sins?"

"What?"

"You asked bias about his sins?"

"Yeah, so what are they bias"

"I betrayed my creators"

"That it? I was expecting something bigger"

"I led the Gravemind to the gates of the forerunners, opening them to the flood, I became the destroyer of worlds, the murderer of quadrillions"

My mouth dropped open with awe; the AI controlling this ship killed its makers, its masters, what's to stop it killing us?

"To this day I still repent of those choices, so no I won't kill you all"

"Ok, I'm somewhat worried now"

"Don't worry, his bark is worse than his byte"

"Very funny, so why'd you take me down so hard on the dawn?"

"Minimal risk to the marines, and besides, you had attacked one already"

"Good explanation, but this isn't over yet"

"Whatever, we're heading to see Halsey soon, consider yourselves birthday presents"

"Well I can't be bothered to wait for the chief to ask, so captain, how did you get so tall?"

"Apparently we Spartans get taller as we get older, with no signs of physical aging at least none yet"

"Interesting"

"So yeah we didn't need the cryo pods"

This was annoying, mainly because I got freezer burn constantly, (and it burnt like hell) for no real reason, when I could of spent the time studying the enemy, or practising my aim, or even read a 21th century book.

"Go get some rest chief, whilst you still can"

With that I walked into the lift and pushed the private quarters button, the doors slammed shut, and the lift went down about 3 decks in a second, before slamming to a halt and opening, I stepped out and looked at all the doors, then I remembered I didn't know which one was mine

"DAMN IT"

I walked back into the lift and pressed bridge, again the lift flew upwards, as the door opened I was hit in the head with a piece of paper and a key card, "7th on the left, enjoy"

I pressed privet quarters again, the lift whooshed strait down, again,

"I hope you didn't drop the key card"

* * *

**so chapter four huh?**

**anyone notice my attempt at humor? **

**as a quick note to anyone wondering about Daisy-23 and 888 over ere i may write a story that explanes it l8r, IF i feel enough people are interested  
**

**anyhow review or i'll have bias ere lead the Gravemind to YOUR door,**

**i don't own halo, i do pwn n00bz but thats besides the point  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Wake up butter cup

Chapter 5-wake up butter cup

I found myself in the midst of a dream about my time the pillar of autumn, or was it a nightmare?

_I was sprinting through the hallways with an ever dwindling squad of marines, one by one they were falling, all the while alarms blazed I was heading for the last pod when suddenly I was violently shaken by an explosion_, and another suddenly I could see the floor, not the autumns but my private quarters, I got up looking at the wall, the middle of the wall seemed to be flashing a bright red, the kid of red reserved for alarms, suddenly I realized that there was a siren blazing, followed by a loud announcement,

"7 hostile battleships detected, man your battle stations and prepare to repel boarding parties"

hurrying to get my armour on I hopped out the door getting my left boot on and headed towards the armoury, running into a squad of marines along the way, arriving at the armoury I grabbed the closest weapon available, an assault rifle of some kind, it looked like a cross between a plasma rifle and an assault rifle, it was a 90 round clip, grabbing a couple more I was surprised when the clips made a splashing sound,

"Coolant, prevents the weapon from overheating, it can still be fired without clips but it overheats quickly"

I grabbed a sidearm, it looked like a magnum crossed with a needler, and attaching it to the magnetic plate on my hip, I grabbed a Varity of grenades and...

"A banana!"

"No that's a bananade, pull the top and toss, it's an anti armour grenade sticks to metal, a well placed one can take down a phantom, save it for later"

This was perhaps the silliest piece of equipment since the decoy, all the decoy did was sit there yelling

"DECOY! DECOY! DECOY! DECOY!" I was knocked out of my thoughts by the unmistakable sound of a boarding craft.

"To the mess hall, they always seem to enter there, maybe they like the smell of our cooking"

I followed the marines to the mess hall, busting in the doors sure enough there was a small army of brutes the chieftain was yelling,

"Good work pack mates, the humans will never suspect a strike from their hall of feeding"

"Actually yes we will"

Said one marine sounding bored, Upon finishing the sentence everyone in the squad opened fire, killing the brutes instantly, then they flipped 16 tables,

"Get in cover, before all the good cover is gone"

I moved over to a table slowly and ducked behind it like the marines, when suddenly a l6 squads came rushing, the last squad just stood still and pulled out a bunch of grenades, pushing the button and throwing them at nothing

"What the hell!"

Before I could finish the sentence roughly 16 boarding craft landed deploying dozens of brutes all looking ready to kill,

KA-BOOOOOOM!

The grenades all went off at the same time killing the first wave, I was about to was what the cover was for when the body of a brute took a chunk out of the table, the grenade team took cover outside the mess hall as loud footsteps emerged from boarding craft, needles thudded into the places the grenade squad were a few seconds ago,

"On your mark, chief"

Standing up out of cover I opened fire on the nearest brute firing off the red-blue plasma rounds that melted my shoulder plate, and tearing through that brute like a plasma sword through melting butter, putting an inch wide hole in its neck, chest, left arm, and right leg wounding 3 more behind it, as the first brute fell the sergeant nearest to me yelled "Open fire!" With that every marine in the room stood up and fired, within 43 seconds every brute that had emerged from the boarding craft was dead, if I had only two words to summarise it, Swiss cheese.

"Let's move chief more brutes to punch holes in"

On the way out I stopped by an AI podium next to the door, immediately Cortana appeared,

"So how was the wakeup call?"

"Not the nicest I've ever had"

"Up for disarming an antimatter charge? MAC storage, deck 2"

"Bring it on"

Proceeding to download Cortana from the system I headed to the lift, I and my squad got in pressing the deck 2 buttons, when the lift stopped everyone aimed towards the door, preparing for the inevitable fire fight, then the doors opened. With a sudden battle cry everyone charged forward towards the MAC storage, the double doors opening to reveal the battle on the inside, 1 brute chieftain, 2 war chieftains, 3 captains and a huge mess of minors, vs. 2 crewmen, handguns against spikers, a death sentence for the crewmen,

now add one squad of marines and a 237 kilo Spartan, not pretty. As the squad charged in some of the brutes seemed to be terrified, at least before they were gunned down, the other brutes turned to face us as we moved to cover, as I ducked into cover I heard a loud cry behind me, I turned around to see a marine with a spike sticking out his eye, he dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

"Arrrrggghhh! Aaaaarrrrrrrrggggghhhhh! BLARG arrrrgghh!..."

He stopped moving after a few seconds, an ominous red fluid formed a puddle around him, I turned back to the brutes, due to the way of MAC rounds tend to react to plasma I had to be careful, one stray shot and this ship becomes Swiss cheese, this was going to be a hard fight, the brutes could just spray and pray to their pleasure they occupied the only area with MAC rounds,

"Privet grif, activate active camo try and distract the brutes"

"Why me sarge!

"Beacuse i hate your guts, na ow get out there!"

he had an orange stripe on his helmet turned invisible and slowly moved towards the brutes

"Marines! Shotguns out!, only joking im the only one with a shotgun, handguns out!"

yelled the sergeant On cue all 5 of the remaining marines drew their handguns

"Guys, not to sound Nagy or anything but you have less than a minute to disarm that bomb"

"You heard the lady men! Lean mean and green, deal with the chieftain we got the rest, on my mark ladies 3...2...1 CHARGE!"

I leapt over cover and into the face of a war chieftain immediately punching him in the face and sprinting towards the chieftain and the bomb until I was almost close enough to punch him, then I stopped and took a step to the left, dodging a hard hit from a grav hammer, then stepping on it so the chieftain couldn't try and hit me with it, before punching him in the face three times causing him to let go of the hammer I kicked it away and continued punching him and dodging the occasional attempt at punching back for a while

"15 seconds chief, stop messing around!"

Half panicking I punched the chieftain so hard he imbedded in a nearby wall before running over for what felt like an eternity to the bomb and uploading Cortana,

"How long?"

"Roughly a second cutting it close much? now go help the marines before they get lonely and deaded"

* * *

**well, my first attempt at violence...**

**if you noticed the refrence(s) and name them correctly, you get a cookie, YAY!**

**i do not own halo, i do kill hunters with my bar fists but, not relevant **

**WARNING: writer's block has been encounterd... we're gunna need a bigger pen!**

**(lolz jaws reference, joke, thing, doesn't cout 4 cookie!)  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Homecoming

Chapter 6-homecoming

After beating the brutes into oblivion (quite literally) and putting my weapons back in the armoury quite simply I went back to bed, and my world of horrors, memories, and old _friends _the flood, still ever rampant in my dreams,

_as I stormed through hallway after hallway running into a nonstop stream of people I'd known, before the parasite got them until I arrived at a dead end, there was no time to go back, the flood were a few meters away, worse yet I was on my final magazine for my handgun, having broken my assault rifle by slamming it into what was left of the face of a nearby combat form, _ _so all I had was a magnum, and a... BANANA! Before I could even think why I had it I saw the swarm come running round the corner some holding shotguns, and smgs, before I knew it I'd used my whole clip on two of those... things, without any ammo all I could do was punch them until I was surrounded and literally having chunks of my armour torn off, followed by the charge of a lone infection form as it jumped aiming for my now exposed shoulder... suddenly a loud piercing alarm sounded..._

I awoke still feeling terrified by my dreams and the fact I could still hear the siren

"Not again!"

In response Cortana appeared

"Have a nice nap? Don't worry it's the alarm clock"

I looked over at the bedside table and sure enough the alarm clock was sitting there shaking from the level of sound it created, i hit the off button and put my armour on,

"The captain wants to see you on the bridge chief"

"I was headed up there anyway"

I stumbled out the door with a cup of coffee in one hand and my helmet in the other,

"Coffee... mans triumph over nature, and tiredness"

"This coming from the man who rejected the idea of it..."

"Cortana, shut up or do you want some coffee?"

Round one more corner and I was at the lifts, I pushed the button for the bridge taking a nice long sip of my coffee before I got to the bridge, the doors opened with their usual whoosh once more revealing the bridge, I walked over towards the intimidating figure of the captain,

"**Good to see your up chief, oh and welcome home**"

I looked out the view port recognising the burnt surface of a planet, one that held significant importance during the war, too many lives were given in its defence,

"**we're going to meet Halsey on the surface, take what gear you want we won't be returning to the hawk after this, we'll be in hanger bay 2**"

I headed over to the armoury to grab an assault rifle and some grenades, I walked past some marines when one of them walked up to me and handed me something,

"that belonged to one of the Spartans on Reach, I hope you can make better use of it than them"

I walked on and examined the weapon in my hand, it appeared to be a combat knife with a worn symbol and the B312 carved into the knifes case, I attached it to my chest plate before I walked into the armoury and grabbed an assault rifle like the one I used recently, a couple clips, and some grenades before heading down to hanger bay 2, it was a short trip in the lift, walking into the hanger I could see a black pelican with red lines along it and the sharks face typical of 19th-21st century aircraft I guessed it must of been the ship we were using from the pilot and marine talking, "So you

arrived, took your time chief, now hurry up and get in, I'm late as it is" I sat down in one of the pelicans seats making note that it was only me, the pilot, and the other Spartan,

"You know I never asked your name"

"**Call me Spartan-888**"

"that all your going to say huh?"

"**yeah it is, now focus on the dead planet**"

The atmosphere in the pelican was forbidding as we travelled to the surface, it was almost at the point of _abandon hope all ye who enter their_ forbidding, when the blood tray (the pelican rear door) finally opened the atmosphere was replaced with that of _walking with the dead_ eventually we got low enough to get out before suddenly the ground opened beneath us,

"Keep your head inside the pelican at all times John"

I was silently considering unplugging Cortana, but in the long run I decided it wasn't the best idea since I was meeting the person who gave me Cortana soon,

"**Take your seat chief, I don't want to have to explain to halsey how we found you and then you fell out the pelican and made street pizza of yourself**"

"He has a point chief; if you must fall out can you unplug me first?"

Slowly I turned around and sat back down, as we started descending into the depths of the planet I started noticing forerunner symbols on their typical metals, a couple sentinels flew past the ship with haste like usual, we continued going down until we reached a locked door,

"Give it a second, it's just scanning us"

Sure enough it opened a couple seconds later allowing us to move through a type of airlock, revealing an inside out planet, except not glassed,

"**Welcome to Reach 2.0**"

"Ok, now this was unexpected"

"That it was Cortana, that it was"

"**Yeah, we discovered the entrance whilst scanning the planet for the best place to start recolonizing, we noticed geological inconsistencies on what used to be a sea bed**"

This was the most fascinating thing I had seen in a while, similar to the first halo I saw, "what is this place?" "A shield world, now ONIs HQ, and the Spartan V training grounds"

"Spartan Vs? What happened to the III's and IV's?"

"**I will have the file's sent to you later, right now i want to plan how we're going to surprise Halsey, i made sure no-one informed her...**"

I sat in the waiting room whilst sierra went to talk to Halsey in her office, we'd decided that i would enter when he said birthday,

"do you hear that chief?"

"hear what?"

"i don't know, it sounds like shouting"

"what do you think they're saying?"

Suddenly i was laying on the floor with Halsey and the ever intimidating Spartan 888 standing over me and a huge hole in the wall,

"**As I was saying happy BIRTHDAY, and have a birthday present**"

"Is that who i think it is?" "John-117 reporting for duty" "where'd you find him?"

"**The newly named dawn system, mam, a bit ironic if i may say so**"

She gave a nod in his direction

"so John now that your back, what's the plan, go have that parade you deserve?"

"i was thinking of staying _MIA_ for a while, mam"

"that may be a good idea, I'm guessing you don't want to hang up the assault rifle just yet?"

"Correct, primarily because I'd be very bored, mam"

"Very well, Sentinel show chief the way to the proving grounds"

"**With pleasure, mam**"

we walked out of Halseys office and into a nearby elevator, He pushed the button for the motor pool,

"**any preference**s?"

"preferences?"

"**what vehicle would you prefer?**"

"your pick,"

"**ok then, but I'm driving either way**"

"so, why'd she call you Sentinel?"

"**because in case you forgot i was the only member of sentinel team to survive augmentations, I would've been Sentinel 7, i was going to be the sniper/close quarters expert**"

"sniper and close quarters expert? Isn't that a lil bet controversial"

"I'm with the chief on this"

"**well I'm just that cool**"

The elevator door opened into the motor pool we walked past a pair of old scorpions and into another room with a group of marines,

"gentlemen, this is the m37 FAV, or the puma, it has armour that rivals a scorpion tank, and firepower to boot, a three barred auto-gauss"

"looks kind of like a warthog to me,"

"private, are you making up animals again?"

"what?, no the warthog is a real animal!"

"no, it's not" "yes it is!"

"**ok both of you quit it!**"

They all immediately turned and saluted,

"**right, what are you to arguing about? Warthogs?**"

"yeah, he says they don't exist"

"they don't!"

"**ok, 1, warthogs _ARE_ a real animal, 2, no arguing with your men, and 3, may i have my puma?**"

They all yelled in unison

"Sir yes Sir"

"**now go hit the showers,**"

"But we still-"

"don't argue just do as he says"

"But we still have an hour on shift!"

"**well consider it an early day**"

They all marched off in unison towards the lift grumbling

"**ok, to the puma-mobile!**"

* * *

**(old batman theme)**

**well, another chapter, sorry but im gunna take a while to come up with more, **

**a combo of school and writers block is against me**

**incase you didn't guess the bananna is a running gag now**

**i do not own halo, i do like the "shotgun to the face" contingancy plan but that is irrelivent**

**(the i do not own halo thing has also become a continuos joke)**


	7. Chapter 7 Blades of Humanity

Chapter 7-the blades of humanity

The wartho- puma leapt into the air as it went over a hill, stereo blaring

"what is this anyway?"

"**Mjolnir mix theme, used primarily in games representing the covenant war**"

It was actually a decent theme, i may have to get this on my iPod nanoimplant,

"so, we're the last Spartan IIs,"

"**well, we don't know that, some may actually be MIA rather than dead,**"

"i doubt we'll ever see them again if there are any still alive"

He suddenly stopped the puma on the top of a hill and got out,

"why we stopping?"

He disappeared over a grass covered hill,

"we should follow him chief, after all he is our designated driver"

"yeah, that and he took the keys"

After getting out of the wart- puma i walked over to the top of the hill, where he was standing, perfectly still, in the middle of what looked like a graveyard, infront of a statue depicting 6 Spartans, Holding the line, one falling with a spike in its eye

"**these _are_ our graves, ever empty... still waiting,**"

I slowly walked through the graveyard, rather than a tombstone each Spartan had an assault rifle sticking out of their graves, and a short poem, the story of their life, in a poem and their name, until i reached where he stood, two pre dug graves

"**you want to know what happened to the IVs still?**"

"yes, i would"

"**very well...**" **_The IVs were to be the next generation... better augmentations, less risky, more effective, we forged them into the swords of humanity, but something went wrong... but then you already guessed that, there is an old Sangheili saying, _ _a drawn weapon demands blood, well we had drawn the weapon... but not given it blood, one by one they started going insane, the first Spartan to have received their augmentations started showing it first, a gradual change, that got more and more violent, until one day he just snapped, he turned five of the instructors into a pile of shredded flesh and blood before the marines got him, then the next one did the same thing, until half the candidates had been killed after going insane with bloodlust, by that point i knew enough, they were already dead, they died when they got the augmentations, we just hadn't buried them, i didn't wait for commands orders, i just went to their bunker, they had just put a second batch through when we discovered the fatal blood lust, i simply walked in, and shot them... one by one, a mercy killing, until there was one left, and when i found them IT had gone into bloodlust, and i was the only living thing for miles, i only just managed to kill it, from that one alone a carry a scar across my entire chest where it tore into my armour, by the time command arrived to deal with the problem everyone was dead, i was court marshalled for massacre, but they decided i was doing them a favour and dropped the matter, they forgive but i won't forgive myself for letting it happen, i knew each Spartan, that memory gives me the nightmares that replace everything that happened to me, me murdering my friends, and now here they are, having their nap,_ **

"**so you see why i don't like talking about them chief, and why i come here to pay my respects to my fallen comrades, my fallen family... we're moving on now**"

He suddenly turned back to the puma i took one final look at the statue and followed him, and getting into the puma passenger seat an atmosphere that would make send a shiver up the spine of death itself had emerged, there was no talking or music on the way to the training centre, i know i going to look at him differently forever now, but i don't envy him for making that choice, it was the lesser of two evils... I started thinking about a small poem i noticed on one of the empty graves

"_war and death, I know them well,I live for war, _

_but what do I die for?_

_Death called me and i ignored it, refusing its embrace, _

_to hell and back is my duty,_ _But when my fate arrives I will welcome it, _

_i stare death in the eye and challenge it to do its worst,_ _but we never die... _

_Spartans never die we just regroup in hell."_

After what felt like hours we arrived at what must have been the training facility, we both disembarked from the puma without a word, he walked to a large door and typed something into a keypad, "Third door on the left takes you to the coliseum, i have stuff to do." He walked to a door on the other side of the room whilst i went to the coliseum as he called it,

"Chief,"

"yes Cortana?"

"look out the window..."

"how many Cortana?"

"I count 16 Spartans, see that screen in front of you?"

"yeah?"

"it would appear to be a tactical analysis terminal, tap it"

I tapped the screen, it lit up with what seemed to be a HUD with labels,

"I'd say it's some type of objective based simulation"

"Cortana"

"yeah?"

"it's a game of CTF"

"what's that?"

"Capture the flag, D'UH!"

"how'd you know?"

"it says in the corner there..."

"oh..."

"it would seem red team is winning"

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion, the Spartan had started running from something,

"Chief, what scares a Spartan?"

Suddenly the solider hit the ground and rolled over just in time to see a red Spartan's knife rushing towards their neck,

"wow... harsh training much?

"to answer your qustion i'd say a spartan with a knife"

A few seconds later the camera shifted to another Spartans HUD, this one was chasing a blue team member with the blue flag, they were running back to blue base,

"returning the flag huh?"

Suddenly a loud booming voice announced GAME OVER, RED TEAM WINS

"fancy meeting some Spartans Chief?"

"why not"

"just follow the signs saying game lobby"

After a few minutes i ran into what seemed to be a drill sergeant,

"YOU LOST DIRTBAG!"

"er... no?"

"TALKING BACK ARE WE!, DROP DOWN AN GIMME 300"

"what?, three hundred? That's a lot of push ups"

Suddenly an ever intimidating figure came round the corner the sergeant had come from "**sergeant?**"

"yessir?"

"**you do know who your yelling at, right?**"

"yes, A DIRTBAG WITH NO MANNERS!"

"**that _dirtbag_ is the Master Chief**"

"hahahaa nice one sir... you're not joking are you?"

"**er no, no I'm not**"

"this is awkward" "**care to apologize to the Chief sargent?**" "hello Sarge!"

"Sir, sorry Master Chief, Sir"

"**now, you introduce him to the trainees, i still have stuff to do, enjoy chief**"

"thanks?"

"Sir, this way Master Chief Sir"

"chief, you're going to love this, his militry record identifies him as sargent Banana"

* * *

**sory for taking so long to upload another chapter,**

**I spent a while thinking of where this is going, as for the "i've killed hundreds of my peoplz" thing,  
****i was trying (and possibly failing) to make my OC a more "interesting" character, explain why the IVs vanished**

**and some bad attempts at making halo multiplayer appear to be training,**

**i do not own halo, i do own a copy of halo Anniversary but that has no relation to the story**

**don't forget to review,**

**first person to find the "Subtle" refrence and tell me gets to make a sugestion for the next chapter... if they want, **

**or they can wait and get a sneak peak for a later chapter, when i make it  
**


	8. Chapter 8 THIS IS SPARTA

Chapter 8-this is SPARTA!

"Now Chief, let me go in first, the recruits are...

"are what?"

"well, they like jokes that hurt other people"

"what do you mean?"

Suddenly a plasma grenade came flying out the room

"GRENADE!"

"chief its not rea.."

"I'M STUCK! ARRRGGGH! TELL THE ODST... THEY SUCK!"

"CHEIF! It's just a water balloon filled with paint and a blue light"

"oh... i knew that

a chorus of laughter emerged from the same door as the _plasma grenade_

"Ha HAAA Hahahahaha, we got em good!"

"hell yeah! Total pwnage"

"excuse me sergeant, I'm just gunna murder a trainee"

"no, talk to the captain, he may help you with that"

"ok, can i have a description please"

"he's about 8 foot 6, has a VERY deep voice"

"okay i get it"

"now, back to the trainees"

The sergeant opened the door

"STAND TO ATTENTION"

There were six Spartans lined up

"Delta team! This is the Master fraggin chief! This is not a joke this is the real deal"

There were murmurs of whether we were serious,

"chief, let me introduce you to delta team

"this is meddi, team medic"

"helllooo"

"this is Ivan, demolitions expert, don't hold anything he gives you

"MWHAHAHAHAH"

"this is Jumpy, he likes jetpacks, he's the teams airborne expert"

"Nicetomeetcha"

"This is Bob, team captain, funny name"

"nice to meet you chief"

"this is twitchy, sniper"

"I aim, to please, and irritate n00bz"

"and this is psycho... he like to maim, wound, and destroy, in as gruesome a manner as possible"

"I like brainz... and splitting peoples heads... LIKE A MELON! ahhhhhahahahahaha"

"yeah... and this is on a tonne of drugs to decrease his bloodlust, imagine him without them... it's scary"

"right, so... how good are they?"

"About average, if their win/loss statistics say anything, it's that they're the team you want for any major assaults"

"i'll keep that in mind"

"Delta team!, go take a shower then get to your beds! DISSMISSED"

They all funnelled out the room at once,

"that was... pleasant,"

"agreed chief, so fancy visiting the hanger?"

"sure lets... wait what's that whooshing sound?"

"what sound?"

"its getting louder..."

"yeah, i hear it now, sounds like Pelican R.D.A's engines

"R.D.A?"

"not again..."

"huh?"

Suddenly the cockpit of a pelican came flying through the wall with a loud booming and bending noise as the steel reinforced wall gave,

Followed by a familiar looking blur flying out the cockpit and imbedding in the wall upside down,

"**ow...**"

"you ok sir?"

"**sergeant...**"

"yes sir?"

"**revoke L33ts flying licence... and get me the de-imbedding team**"

"right away sir"

The sergeant ran out the room heading to a coms console

"happen that often, huh?"

"**yes... it does Cortana**"

The sergeant ran back into the room with 5 soldiers

"there he is guys, you know the drill"

"on it sarge"

"**now, sarge show the chief to his bed, it's getting dark**"

"yessir, chief this way"

"sure i was felling tir... wait, the sun doesn't move"

"what do you mean by that?"

"the sun doesn't move so how does it get dark?"

"stop talking nonsense and follow me"

I gave up on it for now following the sergeant to my room while the team tried to

de-imbed the captain from the wall,

"try pulling from the centre of mass"

"I'm trying"

"it's no use, we're gunna need the wall-breaker-o-matic"

"go get the c4"

"yes sir!

We came to an elevator,

"floor 3, dorms"

An artificial female voice replied

"going to floor ..._bzzzzt..._ floor 43, bannana storage"

The lift suddenly started moving

"erm, sarge?"

"don't worry, it does that, still goes to the right place"

The doors opened to a number of corridors

"7th to the chief, have a nice night"

"it's not nigh... forget it"

Suddenly there was a very loud explosion

**KA-BOOOOOOOOM**

"what the hell was that!"

"don't worry chief, that probably means they just got the captain out the wall"

"okay..."

**MEANWHILE...**

* * *

"its no good! He won't budge"

"whadda we do corpral!"

"i say... we take off and nuke the site from orbit... its the only way to be sure

"..."

"..."

"... thats a... lil extreme steve"

"yeah your right, it is, get me 5 more pounds of c4"

"**zZzZzZz**"

"how can he sleep through this?

"who knows man... who knows"

* * *

**so... sory for not updating for so long,**

**i've been very busy, you know, christmas, supprise holidays, terrible colds that hinder your ability to hear,**

**belive me, twas not pleasant**

**i do not own halo, i do own spartan 743, phyco, but thats irrelevent**

**on a quick note the compitition is ova, no one guessd so i'll tell you the answer**

**"**TALKING BACK ARE WE! DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 300"

300- a movie depicting the _spartans_ defence of themopole against the persians

300- spartans, halo, master chief, spartan

**get it?**

**also i've been refrencing 7 for bungy, they gave us halo, i felt i owe them**

**also i doubted that refrence was subtle enough, **

**Fare well,**


	9. Chapter 9 Supprise

Chapter 9- surprise...

I was having yet another of my nightmares, a dark room, no flashlight, my helmet, broken beyond use, i was about to take a step forward when I noticed for the first time i was on my back, my armour glowing slightly on the other side of the room,

Just as i was about to get up i noticed a dark figure next to my bed,

"Cort-"

An armoured hand suddenly fell on my mouth

"**Shhhhh, you don' wanna wake team delta... yet**"

"you could of knocked you know"

I said removing the hand from my face

"**yeah, i could of but... whers the fun in that?**"

"whatever, so why are you here?"

"**a certain sergeant let me know about the **_**sticky grenade**_**...**"

"oh, that"

"**yeah, just fyi the Spartan-ODST rivalry disappeared when you **_**Died**_"

"really?"

"**yup**"

"well, whilst we're talking, i wanted to ask about the _training matches_"

"**let me guess, you we're watching a match**"

"yup, so... why the _if you fail you die_ thing"

"**fail you di- ohhhhh, no those are holograms, directly controlled by a trainee**"

"i guess that means no pain full experience"

"**no pain? Believe me there **_**is **_**pain, direct connections to nerves, feels as if it's really happening**"

"okay, so why the early wake up call?"

"**i heard you may want to have a go at the recruits**"

"in that case what are we waiting for"

"**you to get dressed?**"

"be out in 1 sec"

I ran over to my armour as he walked to the door, throwing it on as if it was the end of the world, i once again raced out the door hopping as i finished strapping on my other boot

"**this way chief, and step lightly i don't want to sneak in there only for them all to be standing at attention**"

"very well"

As we snuck along the corridors i took a peak out the window, judging by light levels it was early-

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"**Shhhhh**"

"the sun doesn't move! So how is it dark!"

"**hey chief, shout any louder and you'll wake the dead**"

"oh sorry"

I said in a wisper as we snuck over to another area of the dorms,

Suddenly my 8'6 friend rolled over to the wall motioning for me to do the same

"**We're here, chief, turn all their alarm clocks to 12:00 pm**"

"okay, but how is that gunna scare them?"

Suddenly a frag grenade appeared in his hand

"**light fuse, run away**"

I slowly crouch-walked in, stopping at every clock to change the time settings, on the last clock i noticed a box of _sticky grenades_

"heheheh"

I silently rolled out the room signiling the pulling of the pin,

"**frag out**"

He wisperd just before sprinting round the cornor

"why we stopping?"

"to listen"

I listened carfuly i caould hear a trainee talking

"hey, what's tha-"

**KA-BOOOM**

We suddenly started running again before coming to an unlocked door, diving in, and locking it behind us

"**that was the most fun i've had in decades**"

"tell me about it"

"**hey chief what's that sign behind you say?**"

"hmm, dormitory armoury base sector 7"

"**aww hell**"

"what?"

"**nows the time to say this armoury is haunted**"

"very funny, now seriously"

"**look behind you**"

He said in a _tried to warn you_ tone of voice, i turned around to face six glowing, floating Spartans,

"hello!"

I sucked in my lungs and screamed out the loudest noise i'd ever heard

"(insert girly scream)"

Suddenly i was laying face first on the floor

"**ghost and ghouls, the master chief, ad his incredible fainting/girly screaming act**"

* * *

**so... long time no update, soz not having internet doesn't help on that front, but i managed to plan out a few more capters so yayz**

**i don't own halo, i do own a haunted armoury, but that is irrelivant**

**P.s** **free line that i want to share, curtesy of cortana, it will appear next chapter, don't read if you want to keep it a mystery **

"soooo sleeping beauty is finally awake, guess i'll have to tell prince charming to take a rain check"

**as ever plz review, ****or else, noble team may or may not start haunting your house**

******note to readers, can't seem to make the chief scream lie a girl... maybe he's soo epic even bends to his will, or cortana, take your pick**


	10. Chapter 10 Loose ends

Chapter 10-loose ends...

I woke up back in my room, fully armoured with a note on my chest plate

_Dear master chief,_

_Turns out it was just noble team, you know, haunting our house_

_Anywho, apparently you got your hands on six's knife, so, you know she wanted it back,_

_From_

_Take a bold guess_

_P.s ghost kat called you a sissy_

After reading, and disregarding the note i got back up

"soooo sleeping beauty is finally awake, guess i'll have to tell prince charming to take a rain check"

"ha ha ha i forgot how to laugh, so what am i doing now Cortana?"

"Well first put me back in your helmet, then head to the hanger bay, apparently halsey has a field trip planned"

Having plugged in Cortana again i slowly walked out the door, straight into a small marine team, "hey! It's the chief!"

"Master chief sir!, we're heading to the hanger, follow us"

I followed the marines to the lift, before i remembered something

"wait... i don't have a gun"

"no matter sir, we have everything we need aboard the ONI lose ends,

"oni has their own ships now?"

"yup"

The rest of the trip was pretty much silent, until we arrived at a hanger holding a ship, very small maybe a repurposed frigate

"**over here cheif**"

I walked over to the small team of Spartans

"so, whats the mission"

"**simply put, we're gabbing forerunner tech**"

"any reason?"

"**because we can, also it seems there may be some valuable data**"

"and we're doing escort because?"

"**this may sound cliché, but i've got a bad feeling about it since i heard**"

"so we're bringing a Spartan team that's never been in the field?"

"**hate to tell you pal, but that's the best we have**"

"when we leaving then?"

"**now, delta team, TO THE SHIP!**"

Several "SIR YES SIR"s rang out

"**dismissed**"

We all piled onto the ship, i decided to head to the armoury, secure myself a gun or two,

"**if you're headed to the armoury cheif, could you grab my kit?**"

"sure i guess, where is it?"

"**secured locker, actually i need to come too, i forgot to give you access rights**"

"okay then"

We walked to the armoury, according to the map there's only one on the ship, defiantly an old ship, we arrived at the armory to see a small group of marines and some techs gatherd around the door

"put your helmet on dude, it could save your life"

"its a jammed door, its not like somthings gunna fly off it and hit me in the head"

"pretty please"

"your pathetic tom, ugh fine"

The tech stopped working on the door and put his helmet on giving his buddy glare,

"**what's the problem?**"

"door mechanisms jammed, it won't budge, stupid piece ah junk"

yelled the tech as he kicked the door,

just as he went to turn around a random piece of metal went flying out the open mechanism hitting him square in the head, or it would of if he wasn't wearing his helmet,

"wow, that was close, guess i should listen to you more often tom"

"**yes you should listen to him more, now let me do this**"

The capitan said as he walked over, forcing his hands into the middle of the doors, then forcing them open,

"aye, that could work too"

As the capitan walked away all the marines went in, gabbed one of those plasma ARs, and a side arm then left,

"**in we go then chief**"

The moment i wanet in i noticed all the ARs were gone,

"so much for grab a good gun"

"**hey, look in the locker first, before you say that**"

I turned around to look in the locker, revealing a small collection of rifles, and handguns,

"**Spartan rifles, only available to Spartans and oni agents, mostly Spartans, as for the handguns, little bit of experimental tech, plus HE AP rounds, these could take me down, with enough shots**"

"ok now i have to have those"

"**just press the shut button once your done please chief"**

at that he walked out

"chief, are you okay?"

"i think i'm in love with this magnum"

"you mean experimental-"

"WATEVER"

* * *

**soo chapter 10, i feel like i've been working on this for ages**

**just as a bit of warning the end is nigh... or near one of the two**

**i don't own halo, i do own the new "magnum of epic super uber ovapowerd overdeath" but i can't use it :( i'm not a spartan/oni agent**

**review or else...**

**i'll tell the recruits you threw the grenade in there room, chaged the time on their clocks, and stole their "fake sticky nades" **

**l8r  
**


	11. Chapter 11 in the end

Chapter 11-in the end

After a few hours of slip space we arrived at an unnamed planet, our destination

"I want I suggestion for a name Capitan"

"**I'll come up with something later Halsey, right now I'm busy**"

"Just pick something, a random word, name perhaps?"

"**No, I'm busy**"

"Just do it"

"**Just shut up and focus on... whatever it is your doing**"

"Fine, but I expect a name when we come back"

"You guys done arguing? I wanna get down there and kick some things sorry backside"

Said an overly hot-headed trainee

"**You've got a lot to learn first**"

"are we done here Spartan? I want to get down to the surface"

"**just a sec Halsey, done now get your armour on**"

"But the odds of encountering hostile forc-"

"**look Halsey, I don't care if there is a 0 percent chance, you are putting that armour on, so go do it before i round up some marines to do it for you**"

With that a rather surprised Halsey stormed off the bridge, trying to hide the gobsmacked look from her face... and failing

"Judging by Halseys face that was unusual of you"

"**Well, Halseys never dragged me to an un-explored planet before**"

"What's the bet when we get back someone's going to have a long talk with you?"

"**heh, a lot**"

"So, when we leaving to the surface?"

"**Now... ish basically as soon as Halsey gets her armour on**"

"So what's the plan?"

"**We go down, escort Halsey on her **_**scavenger hunt**_**, and then leave**"

"So this will take?"

"**2 to 5 hours**"

"Two-two-five hours?"

"**No 2 **_**to**_** 5 hours**"

"Oooh"

"That reminds me of something from a movie... you chief?"

"Unfortunately I haven't had time to watch movies, you know risking my life, saving the galaxy, being in cryo, all that stuff you know Cortana?"

"**Okay, Halseys done getting dressed, let's move, that means you ladies**"

Everyone not part of the bridge crew funnelled out at that moment, including me,

As a group we all marched to the hanger, four pelicans waiting,

"**Chief, over here!**"

I walked over to the pelican where the Capitan was beckoning me to

"**You're with us**"

"Very well"

I climbed up into the pelican joining the Spartan team, and Halsey

"**Pilot go**"

"Right away"

Came the reply from the cockpit, as we flew down to the surface it became obvious no one wanted to talk at that moment, eventually we came to the surface,

"**Everyone listen up**"

I turned to see the Capitan stood atop a small rock,

"**we are exploring this planet in search of forerunner tech, don't wonder off from the group, and if you thing you see something... announce it to the group, I don't care if it turns out to be nothing, no one wanders off, Clear!**"

In unison everyone bar Halsey yelled

"Sir, yes Sir"

"**let's roll!**"

Everyone mounted the nearest vehicle, there was a grizzly mkIII tank, 2 pumas, mounting heavy auto cannons, and 1 apc,

"**hey chief, your with me, and Halseys driving**"

I walked over, headed for the turret

"**Chief, bet ya 20 creds she flips it immediately**"

He whispered to me

"You're on"

I got on the turret as he manned the passenger seat

"**Now Halsey be very gentle, the pumas very sensitive**"

"I know how to drive Spartan, I do have a licence"

**3 seconds later...**

The puma skidded to a halt upside-down

"That could of gone better, maybe I should of renewed my licence in puma driving"

The Capitan stuck his head out the passenger side

"**Speaking of licences, yours just got revoked, oh and chief, you owe me 20 creds, now I'm driving**"

After flipping the puma, and dealing with the laughing platoon of marines, we set off again, Halsey in passenger now,

"**First stops close**"

Almost immediately a small piece of forerunner tech appeared, namely what appeared to be a coms system,

Only Halsey got out to grab it,

"an interesting find, a working coms piece"

Halsey said examining it,

"Could be useful"

After another half an hour of driving, and some bickering between the Capitan and Halsey about the radio, we arrived at a crater in a large clearing,

In the centre of the crater was a large chunk of something forerunner

"Stop Spartan, that looks interesting"

The puma skidded to a halt next to the object

Followed by the rest of the convoy

"**Chief, something's off**"

"What?"

"**Something's not right**"

"It seems ok to me, we found some working forerunner tech"

"**Without a speck of dirt on it? And in perfect condition, something's not right**"

"Maybe we got a lucky break?"

"**If that's the case why the lack of local fauna? Hale you seen one living thing besides us here?**"

It occurred to me he was right, scans stated a large host of living things, but I hadn't seen one hint of life

Suddenly everything went quiet, and I was on my knees looking at the ground, hearing echoes of stuff being yelled, panicked echoes, and a sudden explosion, the remains of a puma skidded to halt in front of me, I blinked for a second, and looked up again to see the Capitan rip the destroyed puma's turret off its mount to bring it down to bear on something behind me, suddenly he was in front of me, forcing me to my feet,

"**Snap out of it chief!, we're under attack!**"

The sight of a marine falling, splattered in blood reinforced this statement

Suddenly the Capitan thrust my gun back into my hands

"**Don't just stand in a daze! Shoot something**"

Finally I focused again

"Right on it"

I ran over to some cover shooting at what was evidently a brute ambush, firing my rifle into the first hostile to show their face, I was almost shocked when their head exploded,

"That's what I'm TALKING about"

I looked over to see a member of delta, er psycho I think sitting next to me firing like crazy at another position,

Suddenly a spike bomb struck a marine in front of me

"Arrrghhhh get it off! I don't wanna die!"

I reached out and grabbed the spike bomb by its handle, ripping it out of the marines chest plate, ignoring the small blood spray, and tossed it back into the ambush, a small squeal indicating I'd hit something

"Argh, that hurt, thanks chief man"

Yelled the marine as he dove into cover next to me, spraying fire into the trees,

I joined in aiming for heads, but for every one killed 10 more took their place, suddenly the trees blew away as a large explosion took place, I looked behind me to see the tank, barrel still smoking, firing into the trees, before bursting into flames blowing me onto my face,

I hurriedly grabbed my gun to got up and looked over to the over members of delta team,

Panicking and firing into the trees yet more

It was becoming obvious we were losing, marines dropping left, right, and centre

"Cortana, i need a tactical assessment"

"well chief, simply put this may be the last stand, I count over 1000 different positions firing at us, the only real option is to pray that we get reinforcements"

As I ducked to reload again I surveyed the scene behind me, a steady pile of corpses falling to brute fire, the Capitan still firing into the trees with the puma's gun, his shields flaring non-stop due to the amount of non ending fire he was taking,

"Could this get any worse!"

Yelled a marine, panic evident in his voice, suddenly there was a rack f thunder, and it started raining,

"**Nice work marine, jinxing us and all**"

Yelled the Capitan, still gunning

"Look on the bright side, now we fight in the shade eh?"

"**Heh, nice one Cortana**"

I went back to Sniping the brutes that got cocky enough to show their face, I emptied another clip into the never ending hoard of brutes, and their lesser pawns

"**Evac inbound, we just need to hold out for a few more minutes**"

Yelled the Capitan, evident from his tone of voice trying to raise morale, if even by a tiny amount, I paused to reload, and look at how everyone was doing, I looked around and realised, every marine had been killed already, the only thing stopping the brute charge the fact there were not just 2, but rather 8 Spartans, fighting to hold the line,

Suddenly there was what felt like an eerie calm, everything felt like it was in slow motion, suddenly a voice rang out,

"Halseys hit!"

I looked over to where the cry came from,

Halsey was laying on the ground, Meddi crouched over her, trying to treat the injury, as Halsey rolled around in pain, all of a sudden a there was a loud whooshing noise,

"**the drop ships are here, let's go!**"

I emerged from my cover running toward where the Capitan was standing,

Everyone left alive including a wounded Halsey being dragged by Meddi got the pelican at the same point, delta team coving Meddi as she got Halsey on

"**If you're not on the drop ships in five seconds, you're not getting on**"

The Capitan yelled trying to make everyone leap on, I walked on backwards being the last one on, almost falling over when the doors closed as we lifted off, i hurriedly turned around to check who was here, counting only the Spartans and Halsey

I walked over to have a look at Halseys wounds, a large amount of blood flowing from her forehead, where a piece of shrapnel had hit, and numerous hits along her chest plate,

"**Halsey?**"

"Spartan, _cough_ i guess i should of listened to you about the _cough_ helmet"

She spluttered,

"**That's not important now, what matters is you focus on staying awake**"

"_cough_ don't fool yourself Spartan, you know I'm done"

"**Don't say that, you can make it**"

"No, I can't, at the least I have a fractured skull, _cough cough_ let alone my lungs"

"**Just hold on, we'll have you in a med bay in no tim-**"

"No, _cough_you know I won't survive that long, as if I'm not choking up blood as it is"

"**It's just a little bit further**"

"_cough_ heh _cough_ I can see my life flashing before my eyes _cough_"

"**NO! snap out of it, NOW!**"

"I can't feel my legs... _cough cough_"

"**Halsey?**"

"Make it quick Spartan, I can feel the end nearing"

"**I know you feel guilty about what you did to us twos, I just want to say... I forgive you, as little comfort as it may be**"

"_cough_, thank you Spartan, _cough cough_ but I must take my nap now... eternal slumber _cough_"

There was one final splutter, then silence, the Capitan bowing his head in respect,

"**Rest in peace, old friend, it has been an honour to know you**"

"Aye, it was an honour to have known her"

Then there was silence.

* * *

**so... this is the way this story ends**

**i have to say, it's a relief to have finaly finished**,

**this calls for a cast party! (not a story)**

**but first, review, there will be a Q&A session with the surviving** **cast members**

**i don't own halo, i do own the pumas mounted gun, but it's to heavy for me :(**

**until the Q&A session fare well**


	12. Chapter 12 no questions

**well, no questions... shame i waslooking forward to answering some,**

******i don't own halo, i did stapple my finger but eh, it was Vaguely annoying **

**THE END!  
**


End file.
